Helpless
by Winter-Widow1791
Summary: Oneshot, with two parts! When the council questions her loyalty, Natasha is tested to go head to head with a former enemy. But has to do so without her powers. Pre-Avengers. Oneshot. ClintxNatasha.


**A/N: Hey you guys! This a something new I've been working on for a week, and barely finished! Yay! This is only a one shot though. There is going to be two parts. This is the first one. Anyway I hope you guys Enjoy this!:)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

Natasha grunted as her back hit the floor.

Clint then proceeded to straddle her hips.

Natasha with her quick reflexes, kicked Clint off of her, and flipped back on to her feet.

Clint hastily got back up, took a swing towards Natasha, which she quickly dodged, then she kicked his feet from right under him, successfully dropping him to the floor.

She quickly grabbed her knife, rolled herself to straddle Clint by the waist and held out the knife to his throat.

"Gotcha" She smirked.

"Damn it, this is the fifth time you've beaten me this week" Clint whined.

"Satisfied". She teased.

"I'm not sure that's the word I'm looking for". Clint teased back as he motioned the position they were currently in.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she got off of him. "I didn't mean satisfaction like in a personal sense".

Clint got off of the floor. "No, I wasn't trying to-"

"Because me and you can't have any satisfaction in the personal sense". She added.

Clint just nodded, looking defeated.

In the time that Natasha had come to Shield, when Clint had brought her over when he decided not to kill her, she and he become close. To close for that matter that they ended up having sex in his apartment without thinking of the repercussions. Naturally, they both did regret it the next morning, since they didn't want to ruin what they had built so far, and having a relationship was out of the question for both of them, so they remained friends. But lately their feelings are getting stronger for each other, and Natasha wants to harbor any feelings she may have towards him.

And since they decided to workout in his apartment this time, it was bringing back a lot of flashbacks that she didn't want to remember about their incredible night they had together.

And sexual frustration was clearly evident.

Natasha cleared her throat, "I should get going, I think Phil is waiting for me. I have a mission he needs to consult me on".

"Mission"? Clint questioned.

She nodded.

"Why didn't he call me to go with you? We are a team". He pointed out.

"Oh, it's just a quick surveillance mission. Unless he does anything that's a threat, then I will have to eliminate him". She explained.

"Oh".

She shrugged, "Yep, but I should be back by tomorrow. It's nothing I can't handle".

She grabbed her bag, and water bottle. "Thanks for the workout". She smiled, as she made her way towards the door.

"No problem". Clint sighed as he watched her go. He blew his opportunity to say what he felt.

* * *

And of course the man she was after was doing something shady, and fury gave her direct orders to eliminate him.

Natasha let out a groan in satisfaction. "Wow that was funny. Want to do that again"? She looked at her target, who was on the floor rolling in pain.

He looked up at her, "I'll kill you for that". He stood up.

"Really? I thought you were killing for another reason" She joked as dodged his swing and kicked him from behind.

He kept his balance and attempted to hit her in the stomach, but she punched his face repeatedly, knocking him to the floor.

She held up her knife, "Okay so here's the deal-" She didn't finish due to the searing pain she felt in her head. She felt dizzy.

Her target noticed this, and took advantage and quickly got up, grabbed her by the arm and threw her against the wall.

Natasha grunted in displeasure as she hit the floor.

He got on top of her.

Natasha still managed to hold the knife towards him, but was dismayed when he turned the knife towards her. No felt like she had to strength left.

He was already smiling in victory when the knife neared her heart.

"Let me know if I'm doing this right" He smiled evilly.

The pain of defeat was noticeable in her eyes, but she couldn't give in just yet.

Natasha mustered all the strength she had left and managed to punch him, and kick him off of her.

She quickly rushed to get her knife.

He threw himself on top of her, and this time Natasha thrust the knife in to his heart as he did.

He whimpered, and Natasha snapped his neck to kill him faster to reassure he was in fact dead.

"It's done" She said into her comm, panting heavily.

She just wanted to get out of there. What hell happened to her?

* * *

The next day, Natasha woke up extra to talk to Phil, but Phil wasn't in his office yet so to blow some time, since he had a small target in his office, so she worked on her knife throwing for the time being.

A little while later, Phil walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Ready for your mission debriefing, Agent Romanoff"?

Natasha threw another knife, "Something's wrong".

He knitted his eyebrows, "Wrong"? That's when he noticed the target she had been throwing knives in. They were only four knives stuck on the corner, not one was close on the actually center.

"You see, I'm an expert marksman in knife throwing, and I can't even get one nowhere near the center. I could do this with a blindfold on before".

"Ah, well perhaps you shouldn't-"

Natasha threw another one and completely missed.

"-do that anymore" Phil finished.

"And not only that, I also got a bad case of the dizzies last night and my target almost killed me with my own knife". She sighed. "I'm way off my game. Phil, what can be happening to me, this has never happened before".

He cleared his throat, "Maybe…you…got a…bad flu virus…or something". He took pauses in between.

"Phil, you know it's virtually impossible for me to get sick, I don't know what's going on".

"Well, maybe you can take it easy for 48 hours. Maybe you are just tired, and need to rest. We can continue another day".

She shook her head, "No, I just need to spend a little more time training".

She threw another knife she hit a very expensive vintage Captain America poster that was hanging on the wall, knocking it down and breaking the frame.

She winced, "I'm done" She hastily ran out the door.

"Thank you".

Phil just sighed. It was time.

* * *

A few days later Natasha met up with Phil in his office to discuss the recent events.

"So how are we feeling agent"? He crossed his arms over the desk.

Natasha shrugged, "Alright, I guess." She mumbled.

"You guess"?

She sighed, "Yeah, I mean it's because I still haven't gotten my aim back. I think I'm losing my touch".

"Don't worry; I'm pretty sure you are stuck in a rut. You will get out of it soon. I mean, I believe every best agent that we've had here has gone through that, even Agent Barton".

"Really"? She looked at him.

"Yes, Natasha you will get through this. Just give it a couple more days".

"Are you sure"?

He sighed as he got up from his chair and went to get some water.

"Yes, I'm sure Natasha". He poured water in a glass.

"Well, I hope you right".

"Yeah, you just have to trust me". He looked over his shoulder and quickly put a pill powder in her drink.

"I do trust you Phil, with my life".

He watched as the powder dissolved in the water. He closed his eyes. He couldn't believe has was about to do this.

He grabbed the glass and walked towards her, "Good. Here drink some water; it's to help your anxiousness". He held it out to her.

She gratefully took it, "Thanks" She chugged down the glass in a few gulps.

She looked up at him, and everything suddenly was blurry. She was seeing double, and her head was dropping to the side.

"Are you alright Natasha"? He asked.

Natasha tried to nod, but her head felt too heavy. After about a minute of fighting to stay awake, she abruptly went unconscious.

When he saw this, he quickly got a small briefcase from under his desk. He has to be fast, the effect of the pill will only last a few minutes.

He opened the case, and took out the syringe that was already prepared.

He rolled up her sleeve to her elbow, applied to cotton ball of alcohol over the area he wanted.

He tapped the syringe a couple of times and finally gave her the shot.

Once he was done, he quickly put everything away, getting rid of any evidence.

After about a minute or so, she regained consciousness.

She startled herself awake and regained her senses and become aware of her surroundings.

Phil's office, right.

"Sorry, did I space out on you"?

He shrugged, "Just for a little bit".

She let out breath, "I guess, I'm just tired, haven't gotten much sleep".

"Yeah, you right. I think we should just-"

"Call it a night"? Natasha finished.

Phil nodded.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea, thanks" She smiled and got up from the chair and slowly made her way out.

"Goodnight" Phil said as she closed the door.

* * *

The next morning, Natasha was walking to grab breakfast from a small cafe, when she noticed a couple was arguing in front of the café.

"You don't do that to me. I waited for you at the club all night" The man shouted at her.

"And the big deal is"? The woman replied back clearly irritated.

"You made me look like some kind of idiot in front of my posse" He grabbed her arm.

She shrugged it off, "First of all 'posse' is so _passé_ , second of all anyone with a tablespoon of brains knows not to take my flirting seriously, especially with my extenuating circumstances".

The man looked at her in confusion, "What circumstances"?

The woman rolled her eyes, "Rebound, look it up" She turned to walk away.

He grabbed her arm aggressively and pulled her back towards him.

"I'm not through here" He hissed out.

Natasha at first thought it was entertaining, but he was taking it too far and decided to step in.

"Hey, I don't think so pal". She grabbed his arm and attempted to push him away, but nothing. She tried again and he wouldn't budge. She had no strength.

The man just looked at her and pushed her.

Natasha went flying back, landing on her back on the concrete floor.

"Oww" She groaned.

The woman looked angry for what he did, "What is wrong with you"? She repeatedly hit his chest.

"Oww, the chick started it". The man groaned in pain.

Natasha slowly sat up. Something was definitely wrong. She has to talk to Phil again.

* * *

Natasha caught up to Phil at Shield, she came up behind him. "Okay, I just got swatted down by some guy and the girl I was trying to save, ended up saving me. What the hell is happening"?

Phil sighed. He stopped his tracks and looked at her. "I'm sure it will sort itself out".

"You are not getting the big picture here. I..I-I have no strength, I have no coordination. And I throw knives like-"

"Like a girl"? Phil chimed in.

She glared at him, "Like I'm not the Black Widow".

He cleared his throat, "Look, Natasha, I assure you, given some time that I will figure what's going on".

"Promise me"?

His heart almost clenched when he heard the desperation in her voice. "Yes, I give you my word". He gave her one last look before lumbering away from her.

* * *

"I'm telling you Fury, this is a menacing and cruel procedure". Phil tried to reason.

"I know Coulson, but it was the council's orders".

"But why Agent Romanoff, and not another agent"?

Fury shrugged, "Agent Romanoff is the only agent here that's from another country. Russia, no less. They want to make sure she does right by Shield and has completely cut ties with her former allies and not working for the other side".

"By disabling her and throwing her in a god forsaken rat role with a member of the red room? How is she going to survive that? Disabled no less"? Phil raised his voice.

"Look, Agent, I like this no more than you do, I tried to stop this, but the council has overruled me. And as her handler, it's your job to get her there in one piece". Fury firmly put.

"That still doesn't explain why"?

Fury sighed, "They want to test her, too see if she really is loyal to Shield. They want to disable her, to see if she can use her other skills, other that her strength, to beat her former employer".

Phil remained quiet for a while, "But why wait this long?"

"The reason why is that we have finally managed to capture Ivan. The sick son of a bitch was incognito. But we finally caught him. They have him nestled in an abandoned house with security, in a strait jacket just in case if he tries to escape."

Phil shook his head, "I don't like this one bit."

"Me either, but I have every reason to hope that she will beat him".

"I hope you're right".

* * *

After everything that has been going on, the only person to make her feel better is Clint. She went to visit him at his apartment.

They were on the couch trying to talk about anything else, trying to get her mind of her predicament, but sadly no success.

"Clint what if I've completely loss all my power"?

"I think you can handle it" Clint said.

"I guess…but what if I can't? I've seen too much, I know all the wrong that is out there in the world. I can't just be a bystander and not be able to fight it. What am I going to do, hide under my bed all scared and helpless? Or what if I just go all pathetic just talking to new Shield agents about my glory days and showing them the knife I've bronzed"? Natasha rambled on.

"Natasha, you can never be helpless or boring, not even if you tried."He replied sweetly.

Natasha got up from the couch, "Don't be so sure."

She started to pace around the room, "I mean, doing this is all I've ever known. Since I was a little girl I was trained to do only this. If that's gone, what do I do? What do I have to offer? Why would you like me"?

Clint looked at her, "Natasha, I never told you this, but I followed you around for over a month while I was in Russia sent to eliminate you".

"What"? She quietly mumbled.

"It was supposed to be an easy kill. But when I first laid eyes on you, there was something holding me back. It was a bright, sunny day outside. You were just walking down the street and…I loved you".

"Why"?

"Because I could see your heart" Clint got up from the couch and walked toward an impacted Natasha.

"You held it before you, even though you tried to hide it; I still saw what was inside of you. I worried that it was going to be bruised or torn. There was nothing more I wanted to do in my life than to keep it safe, to warm it with my own". He stopped directly in front of her. "That's why I saved you".

Natasha looked up at him, "Oh Clint" she whispered before burying her face into his warm chest, listening to his heartbeat, feeling safe. "That's beautiful…but if taken literally, that's kinda gross."

"I was just thinking the same thing." He kissed the top of her head.

Natasha looked up at him, she leaned in and gave him a slow, tender kiss on his lips. There was no denying any more on her part. She knew she liked him too, more than liked him in fact. And now that she knew his feelings for her, maybe they can actually give this a try. Yes, her lack of power was still bothering her, but if she were to never get them back, she will be okay along as she had Clint by her side, who would do anything to keep her safe.

But for now, she just enjoyed kissing him and took in extra pleasure when he kissed back.

* * *

Phil was still unsure of the whole situation, Sure his talk with Fury somewhat helped, but it wasn't enough. Natasha is his responsibility and wants to keep her safe. He decided to take matter in to his own hands and see the place where they were going to throw Natasha in. Late hours in to the night he pulled up to his destination.

He discreetly walked up to an old, abandoned house like Fury had mentioned earlier. Damn, this was a rat hole indeed.

He slowly opened the door and let himself in. He raised his eyebrows, shouldn't the door be locked? And he didn't see any security at all.

He walked further in to the house and nothing. No sign of anyone.

He walked up the stairs, as he got closer he heard moans of displeasure and pain. He hastily ran up the rest of the way and was mortified by the sight in front of him.

At least 5 men were all on the floor, either dead, or giving their last breaths of life.

He kneeled down to check on them and no response, Phil was about to call for help, when he noticed a strait jacket on the floor, he picked it up and had remembered what Fury had told him.

" _They have him nestled in an abandoned house with security, in a strait jacket just in case if he tries to escape."_

This was his. Ivan escaped.

* * *

A little while later, Natasha was heading towards her apartment. It was real dark out, but after many kisses she gave to Clint, he hesitantly had agreed. Since she turned down his offer to stay at his place.

She was heading towards an alley, a shortcut to get there faster; she passed by two men that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"Hey sweetheart, how much for a lap dance for me and my buddy"? The man laughed along with his friend.

Natasha ignored them, and continued to walk. Home. That was her goal, and wasn't going to stop until she got there.

"I'll take you home, Natasha. No I'm fine, I can handle myself". Natasha said her conversation with Clint aloud.

Natasha heard distinct humming coming from behind her.

She stopped for a moment to turn around, but no one was there.

"Hummers, big turn off. I like guys who can remember the lyrics."

She turned back and stayed paralyzed when she met eyes with her former employer.

"You know, I should remember the lyrics but my mind isn't where it's supposed to be". His cold voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Let go of me" She hissed at him and struggled to get out of his grip.

"You didn't say please" He smirked.

"OW, LET GO OF ME"! She started to throw fists anywhere her hands could land on.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE"! She begged and managed to escape. Ripping her jacket off in the process.

Natasha started to run down the alley, yelling. "SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME"!

She ran until she came across a fence. She attempted to climb over it, but had no strength to pull herself up.

She looked behind her, and he was coming

She had nowhere to go. She was trapped.

* * *

 **So there it is, the first part! The second part should be up within a week or so! I know this is OOC, but hey that's what fanfiction is for! lol Let me know what you guys think! :)**


End file.
